The Colorful Life Of 'Dusun' Vongola
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Sebagaimana bunyi pembukaan UUD 1945, 'kedamaian harus ditegakkan di bumi Dusun Vongola yang indah, bersih agar nyaman bagi seluruh umat manusia di bumi'/ OC, OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL.
1. Chapter 1

The Colorful Life Of 'Dusun' Vongola

.

.

.

seseorang terbangun dari sleeping beautynya selama 12 jam gara2 musik dangdut koplo yang didengarnya menggema dari arah rumah sebelah. walau sudah berusaha kembali kealam mimpi dengan menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal, namun lirik2 yang asoy dari musik itu tetap membuat matanya tidak bisa menutup. segera dia bangkit dan membuka jendela. dilemparnya HDD EXternal 2 Terrabyte yang tergeletak di dekat sana menuju kearah suara itu. dan... Berhasil! suara musik itu langsung sirna. cewek berambut pendek dengan tampang sedikit urakan itu keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai menggoreng telur orak arik dan menyeduh teh hangat. dia membawa menu sarapannya itu ke teras depan rumah. suasana dusun masih damai .. sangat damai sampai akhirnya seseorang datang.

.

- : Haloooooowww... furiez.. selamat pageeeeeee!

.

Furiez melihat kearah pemuda berambut orange yang sangat tampan dia adalah pak kepala Dusun disingkat PakDus Giotto. Hari ini dia emang sih terlihat tampan. dengan rambutnya yang berkilauan dan tercium bau sampo yang furiez yakin itu adalah bau duren. telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan sarung motif bunga2.. oh ya jangan lupa.. sandal jepit upin ipin yang disayanginya.

.

Furiez : hari ini seperti biasa PakDus Giotto sangat flashy *sambil makan sarapan*

Giotto : hehehe sudah tugas kepala dusun nyapa warganya di pagi hari.

Furiez : nyapa atau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku? bukannya jadwalmu kesini menyapaku jam 7.30.. sekarang kenapa jadi jam 7.29.. pasti ada maksud tersembunyi.

Giotto : *duduk di samping furiez * begini .. biar aku jelaskan...

Furiez : *menghentikan makannya dan mulai memperhatikan giotto* ya, kenapa?

Giotto : aku lagi Andy Lau.

Furiez : kalo jacky-chan?

Giotto : aku lebih suka Jet-li!

Furiez : stephen chow lebih lucu.

Giotto : kok jadi kesitu sih...! dengerin aku lagi Andy Lau .. Antara Dilema dan Galau!

Furiez : iya2... galau napa?

Giotto : tau ga... setiap pagi kan aku menyapa warga dusun ini dengan riang gembira, aku mulai dari tetangga terdekatku...tapi kenapa dia membenciku.

Furiez : tetangga terdekatmu itu kan...?

Giotto : iya...dia membenciku...! dia benci aku datang jam 5 pagi, jadi aku datang jam 5.02 tapi dia tetep marah! aku sudah datang lambat 2 menit... kau mengerti kan perasaanku?!

Furiez : lhaaaaaaa kau mengganggu kali.. yang kau ganggu itu kan si hansip dusun kita yang suka begadang, paling nyeremin, dan hobi makan 'urab sela' (ketela/singkong rebus) si Hibari Kyouya itu kan?

Giotto : hueeeeeeee aku mesti gimanaaaa?! *merebut piring makanan furiez dan melahapnya sampai habis... tidak ketinggalan teh pun lenyap...lenyap dengan gelasnya!*

Furiez : oi-oi tenang!.. kau hanya dalam masa-masa sensitifitas yang tinggi.. kau harus introspeksi diri pelan-pelan.

Giotto : hanya kau.. mahasiswi yang ga lulus 10 semester jurusan psikopat yang ngerti penderitaanku...

Furiez : grrrrr aku bukan jurusan psikopat! tapi psikologi! sorry aku ga lulus-lulus 10 semester! itu karena skripsiku meneliti perilaku warga dusun ini yang bener-bener aneh! Juga judul skripsiku ga bisa diganti! udah gitu kau habisin sarapan dan tehku, gelasnya kau kemana kan! kau juga harus ngerti perasaanku?! *ngos-ngosan setelah tereak panjang lebar*

Giotto : tenang2...sabar2.. tarik nafas dalam2... *menepuk2 bahu furiez

Furiez : pokoknya kau mesti bantu aku biar cepet2 lulus, aku ga mw lama2 disini

Giotto : kau juga ingin pergi dari sini? Semua membenciku...aku tahu kenapa alasannya..

Furiez : ...giotto.. *menatap kasihan pada giotto*

Giotto : ini pasti karena...KETAMPANANKU! *melepas sandal upin ipinnya dan ternyata di bagian telapaknya terpasang kaca. dan dy mulai berkaca * Aku sangat bahkan terlalu tampan untuk menjadi PakDus... sampai2.. semua ingin menjatuhkan aku...

Furiez : ... pulang sana-!

.

Belum sempat furiez mengusir Giotto lebih jauh, datang seorang cewek dengan membawa sesuatu dalam gendongannya. sebuah keranjang yang berisi botol2 yang di dalamnya ada cairan warna mejikuhibiniu, serta beberapa warna polkadot .Giotto yang melihat cewek itu datang langsung tersenyum dan menyapa..

.

Giotto : alow alice.. seperti biasa..kau jualannya pagi-pagi

Alice : Ah,PakDus Giotto bisa aja..saya kesini sebenernya mw ketemu ama furi

Furiez : kau kesini palingan mau melihat si gendeng ini kan? *nunjuk Giotto*

Alice : *malu*.. enggak kok.. mau jualan aja

Giotto : jual jamu yang bikin sehat ga?

Alice : semua jamu sehat kok, jamu sehat jasmani,jamu sehat rohani,jamu sehat pria dan wanita juga ada

Giotto : specialnya jamu apa?

Alice : Jamu Tolak Angin,Tolak Kesialan, dan Tolak Bencana, pokonya banyak!

Giotto : aku ga suka jamu2 itu.

Furiez : napa emangnya?

Giotto : aku ga suka ditolak.. *memandang jemuran tetangga dengan melankolis*

Alice : ah..Giotto... aku tidak akan menolakmu ... *setengah berbisik dengan wajah memerah*

Furiez : *kok kayaknya aku merasa aku ga seharusnya berada disini walo ini kosanku?* ano...?

Giotto : oke deh, aku mau nyapa warga yang lain dulu, Alice, nanti kalo udah selesai jualan mampir ke rumah ya, ntr aku mw coba jamumu.

Alice : tapi...

Giotto : alice...aku ga suka ditolak...!

Alice : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! iya..PakDus-sama!

Furiez : sama apaan *tiba-tiba OON*

Alice : Sama gantengnya dengan mendiang akang Jack!

Giotto : ternyata...aku hanya pengganti...*pundung*

Alice : Gyaaaaa! Bukan maksud hati menduakanmu dengan mendiang kakekku!

.

Dan pagi itu furiez merasa sangat sebal, nga hanya dia kehilangan sarapannya,tapi juga dia iri.. iri melihat lovey dovey antara kepala dusun dan tukang jamu yang terjalin di teras rumahnya itu...

.

.

.

Siangnya di sebuah rumah di sudut lain dusun itu, nampak seseorang berlatih wushu. Gadis berambut panjang itu nampak sangat ahli mengayunkan senjata yang dia pegang.. dan..andai itu benar-benar senjata...

.

... : wooooooiiii! Balikin penyangga jemuranku!

... : he.. ini bukan tombakku ya? *memicingkan matanya melihat benda yang dipegangnya, maklum tanpa kacamata dan minus tingkat parah*

..: ampun dan kau extreme rabunnya. abang udah bilang, pake kacamatamu Lirina!

Lirina : hehehe.. kacamataku jatuh kemarin bang, habis ngejar tukang kredit mesum di warung sebelah.

... : abang kan udah bilang, jangan berhubungan dengan tukang kredit yang matanya kayak 3D itu. si Mukuro geblek itu-

Lirina : ah, bang ryouhei juga sih yang duluan pake ngutang abu gosok sama dia. aku ditagih kemarin uang abu gosoknya. masa abu gosok Rp. 1 juta. abu gosok apaan itu! *menunju perut Ryouhei*

Ryouhei : itu abu gosok Too GOOD TO The Extreem! *menangkis, balas nyerang*

Lirina : apanya yang too good?! *nendang tulang kering*

Ryouhei : WADAW! Merk nya Trio Singa. yang nyanyi lagu "Iwak peyek"!

Lirina : grrrrrrrrrr.. abang extreme bgt bodohnya. itu trio macan!

...: oya,oya...

.

seseorang datang dan nangkring di pintu depan masuk rumah. dia mengenakan celana pendek warna hijau, baju warna merah dengan motif bunga hibicus atau bunga kembang sepatu. rambutnya yang berwarna biru panjang dan wajahnya boleh dibilang sih.. kece.,... . saat dia berjalan, ada BGM lagu keong racun..

.

Mukuro : aloww semuanya... ingat ini hari apa?

Ryouhei : kamu bener2 bego, ini hari rabu!

Mukuro : ck.. ... salah...

Lirina : hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?

Mukuro : bukan, tapi aku lebih suka kau mengingatnya.*mengerlingkan mata kearah lirina*

Lirina : *nyaris nonjok mata mukuro* lalu ini hari apa...?

mukuro : hari ini hari penagihan utang ..

ryouhei : oh nagih utang... berapa jadinya.. aku nyicil 1000 perhari ya? 1.000.000/1000 = 1000 hari aku baru lunas

mukuro : jangan lupa bunga 15%

ryouhei : oh ada bunganya ya? dapat bunga apa? bunga anggrek? mawar? kau suka bunga apa lirina?

lirina : bunga bank!

mukuro : aku suka gayamu nak...!*raise the thumb*

lirina : aku bukan anakmu... ! *DHUAK! menendang mukuro*

mukuro : *meringis kesakitan *..cih,... tendangan ini.. pinalti kreditan bunga nambah 4% jadi 19%!

lirina : ternyata rasa sakitmu seharga 4%...*sweat drop* kalo kubunuh jadi nambah berapa?

Mukuro : 300%!

Lirina : gratis dong.

Mukuro : kok?

Lirina : kalau kau mati kan nga ada yang nagih utang lagi. Kalo cua hantu sih cariin penangkalnya aja.

Mukuro : Kufufufufu... kecil-kecil kau berbahaya, membuatku makin tertarik!

Lirina : aku nga pegang tali tuh, gimana nariknya? *OON*

ryouhei : *masih ngitung* wow bunganya dapat yang extreme besar.. asik-asik!

lirina : abang! itu bunga utang! balikin aja abu gosoknya repot amat!

mukuro: ga bisa! ini sudah final. liat ini surat kontrak beli abu gosoknya bermaterai dan ditanda tangani notaris!

lirina : utang abu gosok aja pake materai n notaris?! ini penipuan!

mukuro : aku ga bakal mau nerima barang yang udah aku jual! aku marketing profesional!

ryouhei : bungaku mana!

lirina : aku ga mau tau! pokoknya sekarang balikin semua uang yang sudah terbayarkan! aku bakal balikin abu gosokmu

ryohei : bungaku manaaaaaaaaaaa!

mukuro : oh ga bisa *ala sule* elo melanggar kontrak ini denda 1000%

lirina : APAAAAAAAAA?!

.

..: Bakso, bakso...!

.

Mereka bertiga terdiam begitu melihat dagang bakso yang terkenal dengan sifat tenang, rendah hati, suka menolong , dan tulus ikhlas itu lewat di depan mereka.

.

Lirina : yamamoto?

Yamamoto : ma.. ma... sudah jangan bertengkar.. ayo sini beli baksonya untuk menenangkan diri. hari ini special bakso untuk kalian sepiring rp.20.000

mukuro : *terdiam*

lirina : *ikutan diam*

ryouhei :...pesen 3 mangkok.

.

akhirnya mereka duduk di depan pintu masuk sambil makan bakso dengan damai. .

.

lirina : bukannya biasanya harganya Rp. 3000? *bingung, tapi karena di beliin nambah deh*

.

.

.

.

Furiez mengunci pintu rumahnya dan segera berangkat menuju ke kampus. Universitas Susah Lulus itu memang terkenal bikin mahasiswanya ga ga bisa lulus., tapi yang bisa lulus langsung jadi orang yang hebat. Dosen yang terkenal disanabernama reboyama. dia lulusan dari Italia. dia yang telah memberikan furiez judul skripsi yang benar2 bikin furiez putus kehidupan sosial dari dusun Vongola itu benar2 susah. penduduknya sudah aneh2. furiez bertekad tahun ini kalo ga lulus dia akan kuliah di tempat lain saja.

.

kampusnya terletak cukup jauh dari dusun itu. dusun itu terletak di kaki gunung duren kecamatan leci kabupaten Singkong. jaraknya 10km dari kampusnya. furiez naik bis dari halte yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk dusun. beruntung dia bertemu dnegan satu-satunya orang yang menurut dia 'agak' waras dari seluruh orang yang dia temui. segera dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping orang itu.

.

furiez : halow tsuna, sendiri aja nih? mau kemana?

.

cowok yang berambut coklat dengan wajah bagaikan malaikat itu menyapa furiez

.

tsuna : eh kak furiez , aku baru mau ke kota untuk bertemu dengan agen2 penjual bunga.

furiez : oh ya.. tsuna kan pemasok bunga2 yang indah dari dusun Vongola. bunga apa yang paling laku disana?

tsuna : oh.. akhir2 ini bunga yang laku itu mawar, melati,semuanya indah. tapi yang paling laku itu bunga kembang rampe, pacar,bunga mitir, sandat, dan cempaka. kan banyak odalan.

furiez : ooohh,.,,, bunga upacara. terus kau kesini sendirian? mana kakakmu? jangan bilang dia sibuk nyapa warga desa lagi?

tsuna : kak giotto? mungkin saja ..soalnya aku ga melihatnya.

furiez : masa dia biarin kamu begitu aja. dia kan-

.

Belum selesai furiez ngomong, di belakang tepatnya di tempat duduk paling pojok ada sosok yang dia kenal dan tidak hanya satu. tapi dua. si dagang mercon, Gokudera dan juga si pakDus. mereka memakai sarung untuk menutupi kepala mereka, kalau dilihat2 mirip kayak maling jemuran di malam hari. furiez heran, kenapa tsuna sampai tidak sadar, padahal orang2 itu dengan sarung warna ngejreng pink dan juga kuning mirip tokoh animasi bintang laut dan spon di satu mengancam dengan mengeluarkan merconnya, dan yang satu 'mengancam' dengan kerlingan matanya,memberi peringatan agar tidak memberitahukan keberadaan mereka

.

furiez : ...

tsuna : eh,udah sampai.. aku turun duluan ya kak...

furiez : oke2.. hati2...

.

tsuna turun dari bis dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yang aneh itupun ikutan turun. furiez tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa..walau itu hanya dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

seorang cewek dengan gendongan botol warna warninya melintasi sebuah peternakan di dekat desa. cewek itu melihat kearah seorang dengan baju motif sapi sedang memerah susu kambing

.

... : hari ini susunya benar2 banyak.. ga salah aku selalu memberi UC10000 kepada kambing ini agar sehat

... : oooooooooiii Lambo! kamu lagi merah susu ya! *wanita itu mendekati pria pemerah susu kambing bernama lambo itu

lambo : yare.. yare.. si Alice. Udah selesai jualan jamunya?

Alice : lumayan.. hari ini jualannya laris. ntar aku mau kencan ama akang giotto... eh pakdus

lambo : kau masih saja mengincar pria maho dengan sifat brother complexnya itu

alice : Enak aja! giotto ga suka ke komplek tau!

lambo : =-_=aku rasa kau mending bikin jamu anti budeg buat dirimu sendiri.

alice : lambo,sendiri aja nih?

lambo : ga, tadi ada orang itu..

Alice : oh binatang punah itu..

..: jahat banget aku dibilang binatang langka

.

seorang pria tampan dengan rambut pirang dan tatto cumi- cumi di lengannya, sedang menaiki sebuah sapi.

.

..: halooo

alice : Whats! Dino! kau kan terkenal dengan kuda jingkrakmu.. kok sapi?

dino : enak menunggangi beda.

alice : aku tidak mengerti sensasimu itu.

lambo : terus kudamu kau kemana kan?

dino : kudaku aku tukar dengan sapi ini. aku sudah bilang.. aku ini orangnya moody

alice : sekarang harusnya namamu ganti jadi sapi jingkrak bukan kuda jingkrak

lambo : oh tidak bisa *ala sule (again)* yang bergelar sapi2 disini cuma aku aja!

dino : ahhahaha lambo.. tenang aja.. nanti aku akan menemukan kendaraan lain yang bisa aku kemudikan .. sapi ini hanya sementara aja.. *melirik kearah kerbau mandi di sungai deket peternakan*

alice : ya aku rasa yang itu lebih cocok buatmu

lambo : bukannya kerbau ama sapi sama aja?

.

tiba2 disaat mereka sedang bicara, datang seseorang mengenakan baju kasual dan juga pentungan satpam dan tidak ketinggalan juga kentungan. dia melirik kawanan itu dengan pandangan death glarenya dia membuat sapi-sapi, kerbau, kambing, dan juga ayam-ayam di peternakan lambo langsung tepar! pingsan akibat melihat pandangan yang sekelas dengan mata batu medusa itu. lambo kelimpungan membangunkan binatang ternaknya .sedangkan dino senyum- senyum gaje kearah orang itu. alice cuma bisa merinding dan segera menjauh dari TKP

.

chapter 1 : rapat Desa

.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. semuanya berkumpul di alun- alun dusun untuk membicarakan 'masa depan' dusun untuk 1 minggu ke depannya. semua warga dusun yang datang sebelumnya diperiksa oleh hansip kita yang ganteng dengan death glare nya sebagai detektor. siapa saja yang lari ketakutan saat melihat death glarenya akan langsung dihajar dengan kentungannya. semua warga duduk rapi di bangku masing2. jadi mengingatkan bangku kita2 pada saat SD. mereka seperti siswa yang sedang menunggu wali kelas mereka datang mengajar dan memberikan pencerahan, yang tidak lain ialah PakDus Giotto.. dan beginilah suasana di alun2

.

furiez : lama amat nih si PakDus.

alice : sebentar lagi x.. dia mungkin mempersiapkan diri tampil seganteng mungkin

lirina : palingan sandal jepitnya ketinggalan.

furiez : bisa saja, ato mungkin duri duren di kepalanya nusuk tangan pas sisiran.

Lirina : bolong dong... nga bisa nutup muka pas nonton film horor. Bisa jadi duda bolong pas mati.

Furiez : duda bolong?

Lirina : dia kan laki-laki, kalo perempuan kan katanya s*****l bolong *keduanya ngakak*

.

Keduanya di pelototi oleh alice karena kedua gadis itu adalah urutan teratas yang nga pernah peduli ama pesona KaDus Vongola pujaanya. Soal nga peduli ama pesona sih bagus buat alice tapi yang nyebelin tuh keduanya selalu aja membuat bule kece salah domisili *dilempar bom* jadi bahan olokan mereka.

.

mukuro : cih, tidak seharusnya pemimpin datang terlambat.. harusnya aku yang jadi pemimpin

lirina : ya.. kau ga pernah telat untuk nagih utang.

mukuro : aku suka kata-katamu yang manis itu... sini lirina *mau mencium lirina*

lirina : gyaaaaaaa tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk kkk~! KAKAK!

.

BUAAAKK! Mukuro dihajar oleh Hibari dan Ryouhei. mukuro tepar tidak berdaya kena tonjokan dan gamparan maut dari ke 2 orang itu.

.

ryouhei : enak aja cium2 adikku, aku aja ga pernah dicium!

hibari : berbuat mesum jangan depan umum, di kamar saja! *menyeret mukuro dan 'membuangnya' ke tempat sampah*

Lirina : apa maksudnya di kamar?! *melotot ke hibari* nyumpahin ge lu?!

Hibari : yah, itu kalau kalian jadi nikah. *senyum sinis plus ngejek*

Lirina : oi ri, emang lu pikir gua naksir dia? Gua tuh naksir ama penjual di toko permen di kota!

Alice, furiez, hibari : jujur banget...

dino : * dateng nga di jemput, pulang nga dianter* huaaaa... kyouya hibari ..hebat banget ya ~~ *senyum2 gaje.*

alice : maaf ini bukan cerita yaoi.. tahan pedo maho mu itu sapi jingkrak.

lambo : aku mesti balas dendam kepada hibari yang sudah membuat semua ternakku menderita trauma dan juga biaya psikiater hewan.

furiez : begitu- begitu dia ganteng.

Lirina : kau perlu kacamata ngatain dia ganteng.

Hibari : emang gue ganteng, elu aja yang 20 tahun nie buta nga bisa liat pesona orang. *pose ala S******i di anime detective*

Furiez : KYAAAA! Kau paling ganteng sejagad raya!

dino : cih.. ada saingan cinta nih. .*men-cow glare furiez*

alice :aku udah bilang ini bukan cerita yaoi tau!

...: Halooow semua!

.

yang dinantikan sudah datang. dia mengenakan jas putih nan menawan. dengan bunga mitir di dadanya dan sandal jepit kesayangannya. Bagi alice..dia sangat tampan.. tapi bagi semuanya... dia nista.! mereka cuma bisa ber-jaw drop ria, dia datang bersama si dagang mercon gokudera dan juga adiknya yang manis, tsuna. tapi penampilan mereka normal. sungguh melegakan...

.

Giotto : hai semua.. apakah kalian merindukan aku?

alice : kyaaaaaaaaaa giottoo.. kau ganteng sekaliiiii!

furiez & lirina : dia kayaknya rabun.

dino : as expected sepupuku... dia belajar baik dari aku...

alice : grrrrrrrrrr dia bukan pedo maho kayak kamuu!

giotto : baiklah.. maafkan saya karena saya telat...saya ingin tampil dengan sempurna. jadi saya menelpon perancang ternama desa sebelah untuk penampilan saya kali ini.

lirina : hanya rokok saja yang sempurna!

furiez : jangan lupa itu juga judul lagu!

.

Sekali lagi keduanya di deatglare oleh alice plus Gokudera kali ini, dan...mereka cuek entong aja.

.

giotto : ehem, baiklah... kita mulai rapat ini... topiknya ialah pencurian berantai yang terjadi akhir2 ini di desa sebelah!

furiez : toh terjadi di desa sebelah.. bukan urusan kita.

lirina : benar2 .. mending urusi dandanamu yang norak itu ADUUHH! *kakinya diinjek alice* sakit tahu!

alice : begitu2 dia tampan tau!

lirina : grrrrrrrrr, tampan kayak nampan?!

yamamoto : ma.. ma... ayo kita makan bakso habis ini-

lirina : aku ga mw makan baksomu yang selangit harganya itu *Yamamoto udah nyaris mewek dibentak*

tsuna : semuanya... kita dalam krisis.

gokudera : benar2.. katanya pencuri kolor itu akan datang ke dusun ini.

semua : NANI? PENCURI KOLOR?!

furiez : tau dari mana pencuri kolor bakalan datang kesini.

giotto,tsuna,gokudera: DARI KORAN.

.

gokudera menyodorkan koran. para warga bergantian melihatnya. di berita utamanya bertuliskan :

.

"PENCURI KOLOR BERAKSI LAGI! DAN TUJUAN SELANJUTNYA DUSUN VONGOLA!"

.

furiez : penulisnya tau dari mana pencurinya bakal kesini.

lirina : jangan2 penulisnya tu pencurinya.

giotto : kalian semua.. untuk menjaga keamanan di wilayah kita.. kita ronda setiap malam keliling desa.. kalian setuju?!

semua : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *serempak*

giotto : ternyata kalian ga mau nurut padaku..._ ~ jangan sakitiku lagi... nanti aku bisa pergi~ (dewa 19)_

alice : aku tidak akan menyakitimu.._~baby i love u 3x so much~ (cherrybelle)_

furiez : udah jangan percaya dia _~tak mau lagi aku percaya, pada semua janji manismu ~(sherina)_

lirina : _~su...ngguh aneh tapi nyata~(chrisye)_

hibari : sampai kapan mereka demam nyanyi seperti itu?

ryouhei : bagaimana hibari, kita mesti menjaga agar kolor2 kita tidak dicuri.

hibari : maaf, aku sendiri aja cukup, lagipula aku ga pernah pake kolor, aduh! *digetok lirina* Ngapain sih loe?!

Lirina : Ini bukan cerita hentai!

dino : Bucrat! *pingsan tak berdaya mimisan

alice : aku juga sudah bilang ini bukan cerita yaoi!

.

.

.

dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ronda setiap malam. Apakah pencuri itu memang datang ke dusun Vongola? Apakah pencurinya bisa ditangkap agar desa aman kembali hingga mereka bisa kembali tidur tanpa takut kehilangan kolor? *terutama untuk yang laki-laki, kalau bencong nga tahu deh pake kolor ato nga*

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

disclaimer : katekyo hitman reborn

Upin Ipin


	2. Chapter 2

Sepasang muda mudi berjalan beriringan, rambut sama-sama hitam lurus, mata sama-sama menatap tajam satu sama lain. Pakaian juga sama-sama kaos seragam ungu bertuliskan 'I LOVE DUSUN VONGOLA' di punggung dan dibagian dada kiri ada tulisan 'Giotto Ganteng' yang kata gantengnya dicoret kemudian diatasnya ditulisi kata 'OON' (sebenarnya cuma milik beberapa orang aja yang begitu). Bergantian mereka menguap sambil keliling desa, padahal orang lain pada enak-enak mendekam dalam selimut tebal tapi mereka -tepatnya yang cewek- kena undian buat ronda keliling desa.

.

Lirina : napa aku malah kena tugas ronda? Bukannya ini tugas laki-laki?

.

Keluh Lirina, bahkan kakaknya nga mau menggantikan dia buat ronda hingga sempat terjadi BAKA alias bertengkar ala kakak adik. Ryouhei milih tidur dengan alasan besok mesti kerja. 'sungguh tak ber-peri'keadikan!', itu kata Lirina sebelum ia diseret oleh hansip desa yang luar biasa ganteng kalau kata Furiez namun bagi Lirina adalah luar binasa nyebelin, sadis, dll.

.

Hibari : bukannya kau laki-laki?

Lirina : oi, kau ini sepertinya minus 100 ya? Nga bisa bedain laki dan perempuan! *pukulan yang dilayangkan ke perut Hibari dengan mudahnya dihindari*

Hibari : Karena gendermu memang tak jelas layaknya cacing dan siput alias Hermaprodit. *senyum ngejek*

Lirina : elo ndiri apa? Kejantananmu meragukan kalau melihat hobymu yang mengumpulkan benda lucu! Lagian masa cowo cosplay jadi cewe?! wadaw! *dijitak*

Hibari : sejak kapan gua kayak begono?! Enak aja lu cuap-cuap tanpa bukti!

Lirina : ada kok, di rumah ada foto waktu kita TK. Kamu pake wig panjang, gaun ala snow white dan-glekh!

Hibari : lanjut ngomong, mati loe! *pentungan Hibari udah di leher Lirina*

Lirina : Kalau gue mati, sapa yang ngeladenin elu buat-

.

Suara gemerisik membuat keduanya siaga dan berhenti adu mulut. Sama-sama pasang pose siaga dan saat sebuah bayangan melesat dari semak. Hibari malah menahan sobat kecilnya.

.

Lirina : napa sih?!

Hibari : liat tuh.

"Nya...ow?" seekor kucing yang tengah menggondol ikan goreng menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya kemudian melenggang dengan santai. Mereka langsung mengenali kucing milik siapa itu karena bulunya yang khas.

Lirina : bah, tuh kucing Gokudera bikin kaget aja. Insting hewan moe-mu berguna juga ya? *dijitak* aw...aku kan muji!

Hibari : pujian macam apa itu?!

Furiez :*entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak* aku mau liat! Aku mau lihat!

.

Saking kagetnya kedua anak manusia -ya ea lah manusia, masak anak gorila *author dibakar*- kambuh kebiasaannya saat kecil yaitu saling menutup mulut masing-masing supaya nga ada yang teriak latah.

.

Furiez : he? Kalian kenapa? *nga nyadar akan perbuatannya*

Lirina : Fu-fur...ngapain kau muncul dari sana?!

Furiez : eh..., etto...aku tadi liat kalian lewat depan rumah makanya kususul biar bisa bareng ronda.

Hibari : terus...?

Furiez : Hehehehe, karena tadi dia nyebut soal foto Hibari kecil pakai kostum snow white...aku pengen liat...*merona memegang pipinya sambil ngeces, Hibari mundur 3 langkah karena takut diapa-apain*

Lirina : emang dari jarak berapa kau dengar?

Furiez : eh...karena tadi aku langsung lari...mungkin 50 meter...di jalan seberang sana *nunjuk jalan disebelah rumah yang dia lompati pagar semaknya*

Li & Hiba : *membatin sambil saling tatap* manusia apa kelinci bisa denger ampe denger sejauh itu?

Furiez : terus di mana fotonya?! *mata berbinar penuh nafsu*

Lirina : di rumahku lah! Masa di rumah Mukuro?!

Furiez : kalo Mukuro yang simpan pastinya bakal di jual ke haneuma dengan harga selangit.

Hibari : *membayangkan apa yang terjadi* Kamikorosu!

...: kufufufu...

.

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk berkerudung dan berbaju serba putih muncul. Hibari sudah bersiap dengan tonfa.

.

Li & Furi : Hieee! *berpelukan karena kaget*

Lirina : eh, wait a minute! KAU!

.

Lirina berseru geram karena tuh tukang kredit mesum muncul dengan pakaian olahraga serba putih, sarung tangan putih dan kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi parka-nya sehingga jika berdiri diam malah mirip pocong karena cuma muka yang keliatan *author ditrident*.

.

Mukuro : Kufufufufufu, ada apa kalian menyebut namaku 3 kali? Aku kan jadi ter'sumon' kemari. *menyibak poni panjangnya dengan sebelah tangan hingga bau nanas bercampur dengan bau apeknya baju kusut yang nga pernah disetrika pake R*pika.*

Lirina : 3 kali? Aku nyebut sekali.

Furiez : aku juga sekali.

Mukuro : Kyouya-chan menyebutku sekali dalam hatinya, kufufufufufu.

Hibari : Kau terlalu narsis, nanas bego! Sedang apa kau tengah malam begini, nanas bego?! Gayamu seperti pocong nyasar!

Mukuro : oya, oya, aku sakit hati... Kau mengataiku nanas bego 2 kali...aku...juga punya hati...*menatap timbunan sampah kulit nenas bekas dagang rujak dengan air mata berderai*

Hibari : aku tak pernah dengar nanas punya hati.

Furiez : iya nie, ngapain juga kau pake nutup2 kelapa, eh, kepala segala. Jangan-jangan kau baru pulang ngintip cewe mandi di pemandian umum?

Mukuro : Oya, oya, aku tak serendah itu! *tersinggung sambil buka topi, antena pucuk nanas pun mencuat*

Lirina : iya fur..., dia nga mungkin begitu...*melirik mukuro dengan senyum manis*

Mukuro : oh honey bunny sweetie, kau membelaku? *niat meluk*

Lirina : sebenarnya...*ngelanjutin ngomong* dia itu hobinya ngintip desainer bencong di desa sebelah yang lagi mandi!

Furi, Hiba, Muku : *gubrak!*

.

Semua pada jatuh, bahkah belasan ulat bulu di atas pohon rambutan pun ikut jatuh menimpa Mukuro.

.

Mukuro : jaha~t...kukira kau peduli padaku...teganya dirimu, memfitnah diriku! *sambil garuk-garuk gatal kena ulat bulu saking sibuk ama gatal kaki Mukuro kecebur ke got.* Gyaaaaa! Sepatu baruku yang dari kulit lembu hadiah dari ibu karena rajin membantu!

.

Mukuro menjerit histeris karena sepatu bakalolo-nya yang katanya mahal karena diimpor dari negara pak de-nya si sam kini belepotan lumpur.

.

Lirina : dia tuh mau nangis apa mau ngelawak sih?

Furiez : terserah, yang penting aku punya foto nanas kecebur got!

Hibari : bagus, aku juga pertama kali liat nanas kecebur got *senyum-senyum menahan tawa*

Mukuro : orang kena musibah malah ditertawakan! *nangis bombay*

Lirina : ala... Sok mendramatisir.

Furiez : betul, betul, betul!

Hibari : huh, tinggalkan saja nanas itu sebelum kalian ikut terkontaminasi radionegatifnya! *nyeret Furiez dan Lirina*

Furiez : bukannya raidoaktif?

Lirina : radioaktif, fur...! Kalian nie, cocok ya?

Furiez : BENARKAH?! Kyaaa! Aku sayang padamu, lir!

Lirina : aku enggak... *menjauh sebelum dihujani ciuman dan pelukan.*

Hibari : kalian ini niat ronda ngak? Kalau mau jadi lesbi jangan di depanku!

Lirina & Furiez : aku bukan lesbi/aku hanya cinta padamu! *ngomong barengan*

Furiez : aku mengatakannya! Aku malu! K-A-B-U-R, kabuuurrr! *kabur setelah mengeja.*

Lirina : lho? Kabur kok pake ngeja dulu?

Hibari : ...cewe aneh...tapi larinya kencang sekali.

Lirina : hari ini kita rondanya malah nemu yang aneh-aneh ya?

Hibari : hn..., mau pulang saja?

Lirina : takut ketemu setan beneran? Di sini~ ada~se~ta~n! *bergaya ala hantu dengan menutup wajah pake rambut* shihihihihihi!

Hibari : Setan liat kamu malah lari. *senyum sinis*

Lirina : Kekkekekeke, kuso bari!

Hibari : *membatin* anak ini makin aneh aja. Kesurupan setan mana semangka atau setan kelelawar sih?

.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai di rumah Kadus mereka yang ca-em. Suasana aman, mereka tadinya sudah mau balik ke rumah masing hingga ada jeritan dari suara indah sang kadus berkepala duren serta benda pecah. Keduanya menyeruak masuk lewat belakang.

.

Hibari : mana pencurinya?! Akan kumamitarosu! *dobrak pintu*

Lirina : Kamikorosu, woy! Trademark sendiri kok salah!

Hibari : kan adegan panik...*jawab hibari kalem* oke , mari kita ulang adegannya.

Lirina : nga usah! Ntar roll filmnya abis (?).*narik Hibari masuk*

Giotto : hiks...tolo...ng!

Lirina : kemana pencurinya kabur pakdus?!

.

Mereka menemukan pemuda lajang nga laku itu *diburn* tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di lantai dengan mug gambar Upin Ipin yang pecah.

.

Giotto : hancu~r...!

Hibari : Kau diserang pencurinya?

Giotto : Gara-gara ngantuk aku kesandung kursi dan mug kesayanganku falling in love! *otak eror*

Li & Hiba : hah O_o?

Lirina : Maksudnya kesandung terus mug-nya jatuh?

Giotto : *manggut2 berlinang air mata*

Lirina : bukan pencuri...buang mase je kita panik.

Hibari : mug begitu aja ditangisi! Lebay deh loe, pakdus!

Giotto : apa maksudmu dengan 'mug begitu aja'?! Ini mug unlimited edition!

Lirina : beli aja lagi. Buat sendiri di percetakan kan juga bisa.

Giotto : Aku menangin dari lomba gambar tingkat anak TK di internet tau!

Hibari : Berarti kadus kita ini nga lulus TK ya?

Lirina : entah. Kadang dia memang main sama anak TK.

Giotto : Aku sudah dapat gelar S3 tahu! Aku udah lulus SD, SMP, SMA! *berapi-api*

.

Saking panasnya hingga baju sang bule berkepala duren hangus hanya menyisakan kolor ipin upin warna pink dan singlet bergambar teletubies bungsu yang lagi naik sekuter*

Hibari : *nutup mata Lirina* jangan dilihat, najis.

Lirina : iya.

.

Keduanya memutuskan kembali ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan Giotto yang masih meratapi nasib Mug Unlimited Edition yang pecah bagai menangisi istri yang kabur bersama laki-laki lain. Mereka merasa cukup dengan kejadian konyol malam itu, jika diteruskan, bisa-bisa rambut mereka jadi uban dalam semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa...kadus yang maniak duren itu mengadukan nasibnya yang malang pada Furiez. Kali ini tampaknya bukan hanya 'Andy Lau' hingga Furiez nga tega menyela curhatnya juga merelakan jatah sarapan tiga porsi -yang mau dipake nyogok Lirina agar mau nyerahin foto Hibari- jadi korban pelampiasan kesedihan perut (?) Giotto.

.

.

.

"EXSTREEEEMEEEE! KOLORKU DICURIIII! Kolor motif kanggurukuuu!"

.

Lirina hanya memberikan tatapan datar pada kakaknya. Salah sendiri tidur kayak mayat, batinnya dalam hati sambil memakan sarapan nasi goreng ikan asinnya. Melihat kakaknya masih mewek sambil jedot-jedotinin kepala ke tembok dapur, ia pun sengaja mencampurkan sesendok makan merica super cap 'hachim-hachim truz meler' di sarapan kakaknya. Hasil? Tebak ndiri.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang tawa berderai dari rumah Gokudera. Penjual mercon itu tampak terpingkal-pingkal hingga jatuh dari sofa mendengar cerita Lirina. Furiez, Hibari dan Tsuna juga reaksinya nyaris sama walo tak separah Gokudera.

.

Gokudera : Hahahahahah! Aduh...rambut-ahahaha- rumput itu...huahahahaha, a-aduh...

Lirina : Kau bisa mati sakit perut kalau tak berhenti tertawa.

Gokudera : Itu sangat lucu dan aneh tahu! Ahahhaha*masi aja ketawa*

Furiez : ahahahah! aduh be...parah, hik, eh? Hik!

Lirina : nah, lo? Kau cekukan.

Hibari : kalau kolor kakakmu hilang, itu sih tak perlu di perdulikan.

Tsuna : Hie?! Jangan begitu Hibari-san!

Lirina : Aku setuju ama Kyouya, kakak tuh emang pantes ngerasain itu! Masa kolor lagi dipake pas tidur dicolong nga ngerasa? Mang saraf sensoriknya nga jalan?

Hibari : bukannya kau seneng dia sial karena nga gantiin kamu ronda?

Lirina : separuhnya juga karena itu! Khuhuhuhuhu...*ketawa dengan senyum mencurigakan*

Hibari : *bisikin Furi & Tsuna* Apa mungkin nie anak emang pengen tuh kolor ilang?

Furiez & Tsuna : *manggut2* mungkin aja.

Furiez : Udah lapor ke pak kadus belom?

Lirina : belom, liat aja dulu ntar malem, apa bakal ada kejadian lagi.

Gokudera : kalo menurut gua mah biarin aja. Toh yang ilang Cuma satu kan? *akhirnya berenti ketawa*

All : *manggut-manggut setuju*

Lirina : Tsuna, kakakmu gemana? Semalem kan dia mecahin mug kesayangannya.

Tsuna : dia mogok makan sejak pagi...sekarang meringkuk di kamar.

Furiez : ya ea-lah! Wong dia ngabisin jatah nasi goreng sosis special 3 piring dan 2 gelas sirup melon tadi pagi dirumahku! Gelas dan piring yang bermotif monkey moose pun ilang entah ditelen ato dicolong!

Tsuna : pantesan dia nga mau makan dan ngaku sakit perut...*sweatdrop gede*

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Teenage Mutan Ninja Turtle

Ipin-Upin

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

.

Sore hari harusnya dimulai dengan suasana tenang dimana semua orang lelah beristirahat setelah bekerja, namun hari ini malah ada suara-suara error menggema di balai desa. Ada yang bisa tebak suara apa?

.

...: EXTREMEEEEE! Hukum pencurinya!

...: Itu kalo udah di tengkep Bego!

...: Huuuuhuhu..., koleksi kesayangankuuu!

...: Jangan menangis saudaraku! Aku akan mencarikan yang lain untukmu!

...: pak dus jangan nangis!

...: Kufufufu, kita kencan yuk!

...: GAAA MAUUUU!

...: BERISIK! KAMIKOROSU!

...: Hieeee!

...: Kyaaa! Hibari keereen!

...: Ahahahaha!

...: Aho! Baka!

.

Okeh, mungkin lebih tepat jika ditanya suara siapa =_='. Padahal seharusnya mereka pada rapat soal keamanan desa tapi malah kacau labau kayak kebo kecebur kuah bakso. #apa maksudnya coba?#

.

"Sudahlah! Mug sama kolor aja di tangisi! Yamamoto yang juga kecolongan kolor nga lebay kayak kalian!" Furiez menggeleng prihatin, masa segitu ributnya hanya karena Mug pecah dan kolor motif boxing kangguru.

"Ahahaha! Soalnya, kolor yang dicuri tuh dah bolong dan biasanya aku jadikan lap untuk ngelap gerobak." Ujar Yamamoto masih nyender nyante dengan bantalan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

All : WHAT THE?!

.

Semua pada muntah-muntah -kecuali Hibari yang nga suka bakso dan nga pernah beli- mendengar jawaban Yamamoto. Sementara tersangka malah ketawa-ketawa nyante.

.

"Apa kau tak punya otak ngelap gerobak pake kolor?! Jangan-jangan kau pake pesugihan!" Mukuro mengguncang-guncang pundak Yamamoto dengan geram "Atau kau mau memelet semua cewek termasuk LIRINAKU!"

"Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu?!" Lirina protes dari balik punggung Hibari dan Furiez. Cewek -hermaprodite kalo kata Hibari- dah kabur duluan sebelum di grapa-grepe ama Mukuro.

"Buat apa pake pesugihan? Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan?" entah kenapa nada bicara Yamamoto agak serius hingga Mukuro mau tak mau melepaskan cengkramannya. "Aku tak peduli soal uang, kalo soal cewek sih gampang saja. Aku lebih ganteng darimu, Mukuro! Ahahahaha!"

.

All : Kalem-kalem ternyata narsis juga nie anak... *batin semuanya*

.

"Ahahaha, aku cuma bercanda kok. Kolor bolong itu cuma lap lantai dapur yang habis dicuci."

"Bercandamu nga lucu Take-chi!" Lirina melempar vas bunga yang entah dapat dari mana dan meleset mengenai kakaknya hingga Ryouhei pingsan. "Nanti akan kuawasi bagaimana kau membuat bakso dan membersihkan gerobakmu!"

"Memangnya kau utusan dinas kesehatan, lir?" tanya alice yang masih ngasih free 'puk-puk' agar giotto berhenti nangis setelah mengikat Dino di pojokan karena dianggap pembawa pengaruh buruk.

"Bukan, aku utusan dewa dapur dan kekuatan alat masak, akan kuhukum para penoda kesucian makanan!" jawab Lirina ngaco sambil berpose ala sailormoon membuat Furiez menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. 'Selalu saja menjawab dengan gaje!'

"Ano...ini rapat kapan dimulai ya?" tanya Lambo sambil memangku anak kambing putih dan di kepalanya 3 ekor anak ayam tidur dengan santai.

.

Krik.

.

Krik.

.

Krik.

.

Semua terdiam, otak mereka mulai meloading bahan pembahasan yang sejak tadi terbang (?) entah kemana. Giotto akhirnya kembali ke mode 'kadus flashy' membuat Alice 'meltted'.

.

"Nah, saudara-saudari sebangsa dan setanah air meski saya tahu beberapa berasal dari dunia lain."

"Aku tak melihat hantu di sini." Furiez celingak-celinguk karena penasaran.

"Maksudnya itu kamu, fur." Kata Dino yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Furiez.

"Ooohhh, WHAT THE?! Memangnya aku hantu?!"

"Sebangsa dan setanah air lah dengan mereka." komentar Dino, membuatnya kali ini dapat benjol 3 tumpuk dari Furiez.

"Jika kalian berisik, akan Kukamikorosu!" Ancam Hibari.

"Kita berkumpul di sini membicarakan masalah pencurian yang terjadi semalam dan juga saya berharap ada yang mau mencarikan Mug Limited Edition Upin-Ipin yang sama dengan milik saya...YANG HANCUR KARENA KECELAKAAN NAAS SEMALAMMMM!" Giotto kembali ke mode errornya.

"Pak kadus! Jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi!" protes Gokudera "Saa, karena itu, diharap semua memasang semacam jebakan di pintu maupun jendela rumah kalian."

"Sik, sik, sik, kebriwe toh? Jebakan opo maksud de iki, mas?" tanya Alice yang baru saja kembali dari wujud 'mencairnya' (emangnya oto tachibana?).

"Jebakan yang kau pasang untuk ,menjebak hatiku." kata Giotto sambil memegang kedua tangan Alice dan di sekitarnya penuh aura 'clink'.

"Kyaaa! Kebriwe toh akang Giotto?! Aku kan jadi malu!"

'Kenapa mereka malah bermesraan disini?' batin semuanya kecuali Furiez dan Dino yang curi-curi pandang ke Hibari juga Lirina yang miting tangan Mukuro karena seenaknya merangkulnya.

"Kebrawa, kebriwe, ngomong tuh yang bener! Cang sing ngerti!" seru Gokudera karena bosan dengan rapat yang nga selese-selese dan nga nyambung padahal dia juga nga nyambung bahasanya.

.

Rin : Dilarang pake bahasa daerah! Budayakan EYD!

.

"Nee, ahodera, kau jangan ikutan pake bahasa daerah! Owa...h-owek!" Lambo menguap dan seekor lalat hijau masuk ke mulutnya membuat sang peternak tersedak dan pingsan. Tak ada yang perduli 'nanti juga bangun sendiri', batin mereka dengan cueknya.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu tadi Gokudera?" tanya Tsuna setelah membantu Lirina mengikat Mukuro dan memasukkannya ke tong sampah.

"Nah, begini..."

.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

.

"Apa akan berhasil?" Tsuna yang sudah memasang benang tipis di setiap jendela dan pintu di rumahnya kini mencobanya sendiri. Begitu benang jahit putus ketika pintu dibuka, secawan bubuk dengan campuran fosfor langsung jatuh menimpanya juga membuatnya benjol. "Oke, berarti sekarang bisa pakai yang seember!"

"Kenapa kau malah mencobanya sendiri Tsuna?"Giotto menggeleng melihat adiknya dipenuhi bubuk tepung.

"Biar yakin akan keberhasilannya kak! Kalau belum dicoba mana tahu!"

"Terserah lah..." Giotto tampak kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menyetrika pakaian dan koleksi kolor kura-kura ninja miliknya. "Takkan kubiarkan koleksi berhargaku dicuri!"

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"Bagus, semua beres!" Gokudera, Dino dan Lambo tampak puas dengan hasil kerja mereka. Alaram, jebakan dipasang di seluruh pintu masuk dan jendela. "Tak akan ada yang bisa masuk rumah tanpa kena jebak!"

"Er...Gokudera...trus kita masuknya gimana?" tanya Dino karena kini mereka ada di luar dan perutnya dah konser minta makan.

"..." Gokudera terdiam, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, selain karena dia tiba-tiba pengen pipis. "...bongkar ulang deh..."

"Baka Ahodera..." gerutu Lambo.

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

Sementara itu di dapur sebuah rumah...

.

"Kurang garam!"

"Iya, iya..."

"Kurang tepung dan pastikan semua kecampur rata!"

"Baik, bai...k!"

"Kaldu kuahnya harus dikasi sumsum dan lemak daging! Tambah tulangnya!"

"Oke deh istriku sayang..."

"Cie~, cuit, cuit!" suara lain muncul bersahutan.

"Aku bukan istrimu! #plak!#" satu jitakan melayang ke kepala Yamamoto dan Furiez. "Kau juga ngapain suit-suit?!"

"Aduh! Jangan main pukul dong, Lir!" protes Furiez.

.

.

.

"Maa, maa, gimana rasanya sekarang?"

"Enak TO THE EXTREME!" jawab Ryouhei berapi-ap hingga nyaris menghanguskan rambutnya (?).

"Hm...lumayan." sahut Hibari kalem.

"Nice!" Furiez memberi 2 jempol.

"Kufufufu, sekarang aku yakin makananmu aman dimakan." Mukuro makan dengan gaya

"Maa, maa, aku kan sudah bilang tadi hanya bercanda, tapi..." Yamamoto melirik Lirina yang sedang ngobrol dengan Furiez. "Lirina cocok jadi nyonya juragan bakso, Ahahahahaha!"

"Itu sindiran apa pujian?" (=_=')

"Kufufufu, Lirina itu akan jadi nyonya juragan Nanas!"

"Aku milih jadi juragan permen..." sahut Lirina sambil makan coklat karamel.

"Ehehehe, Aku sih tak minat jadi juragan bakso, maunya jadi nyonya Hibari! KYAAA! AKU MENGATAKANNYAAAA!" WHUZZ! Furiez pun kabur dengan tetap membawa mangkok baksonya.

"Owalah...mangkoknya dibawa. Kyouya, tuh fans beratmu sudah akut." goda Lirina sambil menyikut Hibari yang lagi makan.

"Apa bedanya dengan nanas di sebelahmu?" Hibari menyindir balik sambil menjejali mulut Lirina dengan bakso.

"Huhumpuh, mun-nyam, glek! Kurang asem lu!" sembur Lirina emosi, Yamamoto dan Ryouhei memegangi pundaknya agar tak terjadi kehancuran di rumah Kecil dan Damai milik Yamamoto.

"Keringet gua dah asem, kalo ditambah asem lagi bisa bolong-bolong dong baju gua." sahut Hibari setengah bercanda.

"Hahahaha, nga lucu!"

.

********** Rin-X-Edden **********

.

"YAAAAWHH!" Lambo menguap lebar saat dia, Gokudera dan Hibari ronda keliling desa.

"Awas kemasukan lalat lagi!" kata Gokudera sementara Hibari tampak melihat sekeliling.

"Huh, kenapa juga aku harus ikut? Sekarang kan giliranmu, ahodera!"

"Hukuman karena kau menghancurkan jebakanku yang sempurna!"

"Bukannya kau yang bego? Pasang jebakan kok buat yang punya rumah nga bisa masuk atau keluar." elak lambo.

"Kau saja yang bodoh!" Gokudera pun tak mau -mengaku- mengalah karena harga dirinya sebagai seseorang -yang katanya- jenius.

"Berisik! Kalian ini sama saja bodohnya!" bentak Hibari yang sedang -sangat- ngantuk karena tadi makan bakso gratis terlalu banyak. Betul kata orang, perut kenyang, kantuk datang.

"Apaan sih Hibari?! Kau sendiri ngapain juga ikut ronda? Bukannya sekarang giliran Mukuro?"

"Mukuro sedang dihukum."

"Dihukum?" tanya Lambo dan Gokudera penasaran.

"Biasalah." jawab Hibari singkat hingga mereka makin bertanya-tanya. "Aku juga penasaran dia diapain oleh hermaprodite itu."

"Huh?" keduanya makin bingung.

.

Mereka menyusuri jalan yang menuju rumah Lirina dan Ryouhei, kontrakan Furiez juga rumah Giotto dan Tsuna. Entah gimana, saat akan mendekati rumah Ryouhei dan Lirina mereka mendengar suara absurb antara tawa gaje dan tangis disertai penampakan di bawah pohon mangga depan rumah salah satu duo tukang ribut. Gokudera dan Lambo saling berpelukan karena kaget.

.

"G-gokuderaaa, aaapa iiituuu?!" tunjuk lambo pada penampakan serba putih yang seperti dodol raksasa tergantung di pohon mangga, Gokudera yang kesal karena Lmabo berteriak di kupingnya segera mendorongnya.

"a...ma...mana aku tahu!" tadas si rambut silver yang juga antara penasaran dan takut.

"..." Hibari mengernyit kening melihat sosok putih itu bagai ulat yang bergelantungan bergerak-gerak sambil mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Di...dia bergerak!" Lambo kembali melompat memeluk Gokudera. "Huweee, lambo tak suka ketaaaaan!"

"Bukan ketan tapi setan, pocong!" bentak gokudera meski ia juga memeluk lambo karena takut. "Hibari, lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Gokudera yang entah kenapa bikin author inget dengan film tentang makluk biru tapi namanya putih dan terbuat dari kapur.

.

Mungkin mendengar suara Gokudera dan Lambo, sosok itu berputar menatap mereka, wajahnya sehitam arang dan seringat mengerikan tertuju pada mereka bertiga.

.

"Fufufufu...Tolo...ng!" suaranya agak serak membuat mereka merinding. Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya "Tolong lepaskan...tali ini...dariku..."

"GYAAAAA! JANGAN GANGGU AKU PAK HANTU POCOOOONG! LAMBO JANJI AKAN GANTI KOLOR DARI SEBULAN SEKALI JADI SEMINGGU TIGA KALIII! Huweeee!"

"..." Hibari face palm, nga tahu mesti marah, ketawa atau jijik.

"Jorok banget loe!" Gokudera langsung menendang Lambo dari pelukannya hingga tuh peternak muda nyaris masuk got.

"Goku...deraaa..." si makhluk putih memanggil membuat penjual mercon merinding. "Tolong akuuuu!"

"Ke-KENAPA LOE TAHU NAMA GUE?! Hantu mata-mata apa stalker loe!"

"Huhufu, hiks, tegaaaa..."

"Sepertinya gua kenal nie pocong." Hibari kembali menyimpan tonfanya dan mendekati pocong malang yang kegantung di puun mangga. "Coba loe ketawa."

"Sinting loe Hibari! Mang loe punya temen pocong?!"

"la-lagian pocong di suruh ketawa..."

"Huhufu -hiks- fufu." denga susah payah antara nangis sesegukan dan kedinginan tuh pocong ketawa nga jelas.

"Fufu? Kayaknya aku tahu tuh!" Lambo langsung hidup lagi begitu mendengar suara tawa si pocong. "AAAAHHHHH! MUKURO!"

"WHAT?!" Gokudera segera menghampiri tuh pocong yang terduga sebagai Mukuro Rokudo sang Kreditor. "Beneran nih loe?!"

"Fufu-hiks- sapa lageee?! Cep-his-etan lepasin ni-hiks- tali!" Mukuro goyang-goyang bagai ulet di penggorengan panas karena menderita dalam belenggu.

"HUAHAHAHAHA! Napa loe jadi gini?! Muka item kayak arang!" Gokudera dan Lambo ngakak, lupa total dengan ketakutan mereka tadi. Hibari menurunkan Mukuro dan melepaskan ikatan pocong tuh pemuda berambut gaya pucuk nanas aka terong belanda.

"Ini perbuatan ayangku, hiks, dia jahat..."

"Mang kau punya pacar?" tanya Lambo bingung. Setahunya Mukuro _joting alias joblo sinting_ yang hobinya makan coklat rasa sereh dan coklat anti miskin (beneran ada lho!).

"Tentu saja calon pacarku, LIRINA!"

"Aaahhh, cewe garang dan semi psikopad gitu di kejar. Nyerah aja dah." Gokudera ngasih 'free puk-puk' ke Mukuro yang jadi korban pra KDRT.

"Kufufufufufu, makin sulit makin menyenangkan. Kalau terlalu gampang mana seru." Mukuro nyengir, memperlihatkan giginya yang hitam karena tinta cina yang masih nempel di sela giginya.

'Bilang saja kau itu maso.' batin ketiganya namun enggan ngomong.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal korban, kayaknya jebakan Lirina dan Furie makan korban laen tuh." Mukuro tiba-tiba ingat setelah cuci muka.

"Jebakan mana?" tanya Gokudera.

"Tuh, bekas lubang pembuatan pupuk kompos di belakang. Tadi aku lihat ada orang lompat dari tembok rumah sebelah ke rumah ini tapi begitu ngeliat aku dia malah lari ketakutan. Aku ganteng begini kok ditereaki setan mesum!"

Lambo loading 55 persen "..."

Hibari loading 79 persen "..."

Gokudera loading 99 persen "..."

Loading minus 10 persen "Hey, kalian kenapa? Kok ada tulisan angka di jidat kalian? Jelek banget ih!" tanya Mukuro dengan wajah bloon.

"ITU MALINGNYA NANAS BEGOOOO!" teriak ketiganya serentak sembari menghajar Mukuro.

"Lagian loe emang mesum!"tambah Hibari dan Gokudera.

.

Akhirnya mereka membangunkan 'tante' squalo buat menyiarkan -tereak- keseluruh penjuru desa kalau ada maling yang ketangkep. Kali ini Mukuro dapet pujian dan hadiah satu dus coklat favoritnya dari Giotto. Usut punya usut, tuh maling kolor berjulukan 'Torikabuto si kolor ungu' karena dia pake topeng oni. Tadinya dia mau nyolong di rumah milik dino, tapi kena jebakan kayu gantung, dia kemudian pindah kembali ke rumah Ryouhei dan Lirina malah lihat pocong Mukuro dan lari terbirit-birit hingga tak lihat tulisan 'awas banyak lubang kompos terselubung' di belakang rumah yang juga sekaligus kebun buah.

.

"Kufufufu, padahal dia pake topeng hantu tapi malah takut hantu! Aku yang ganteng ini ditereaki setan pula! Mana ada setan seganteng aku!" Mukuro masih ngedumel meski itu sudah berlalu beberapa hari. Gokudera dan Tsuna menyumbat kuping mereka dengan bluetooth handsfree dan berpura-pura mendengarkan meski mereka manggut-manggut –karena denger lagu-.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : KHR

GANGNAN STYLE – PSY

.

~Omake sebelum polisi datang~

.

Esok pagi menjelang siang setelah pencuri kolor tertangkap, hansip kesayangan kalian berniat menanyakan soal nasib tahanan yang kini di kurung di rumah Lirina. Kenapa Lirina? Alnya tuh rumah dah dipasangi berbagai macam jebakan oleh Gokudera dan kutukan oleh yang punya plus Furiez! Hibari tetep nga sreg mempercayakan tuh maling ama saingannya, makanya dia berniat memindahkan tuh maling ke rumahnya minimal ke kandang ayam Lambo.

.

Kalian tanya kenapa kandang ayam? Soalnya, usut punya usut setelah ngelurusin benang layangan Hibari yang kusut setelah nya-er...lupakan! Tuh maling malah pingsan saat melihat anak ayam yang nangkring di kepala Lambo dan Hibird di kepala Hibari! Pemuda bersurai raven itu baru beberapa centi membuka pintu ruangan Kadus ketika-

.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" suara rapper nyentrik dari negara sebelah langsung menyambut sang raven begitu pintu kantor kepala dusun dibuka. "HE~Y SEXY LADY!"

"Op-Op-Op-OP-OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

.

.

.

BLAM!

.

Hibari membanting pintu dengan wajah membiru trus jadi ijo jadi ungu dan buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi untuk muntah.

.

"Her...bivore...uekh!" Suer, itu adalah pemandangan paling menjijikkan bahkan lebih parah dibanding Mukuro yang joged tari ular ala Dewi Persik di lomba nyanyi kelurahan tahun lalu! Mau tau apa yang Hibari lihat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author narik nafas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

menghembuskan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarik nafas lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarik*digampar rader* (Reader: CEPETAN!/ Rin: HIIIEEEE!)

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

GIOTTO AMA DINO LAGI DUET NARI GANGNAM STYLE SAUDARA-SAUDARA! *treak pake toa masjid deket rumah,author dibekukan Giotto, dicambuk Dino*

.

Goyang pinggul nista (check)

.

Senyum menyilaukan menjijikkan (check)

.

Pakaian yang meniru sang rapper (check)

.

Suara musik GAJE yang keras dan menganggu (check)

.

"HUE...kkk...!" Hibari kembali muntah mengingat pemandangan nista yang tak sengaja dilihatnya.

.

Setelah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya atau bisa dibilang sarapannya yang berupa petai goreng, semur jengkol dan ayam sambal mentah, pemuda yang berusia 24 tahun itu menguatkan diri menggenggam erat tonfanya. Sebagaimana bunyi pembukaan UUD 1945, 'kedamaian harus ditegakkan di bumi Dusun Vongola yang indah, bersih agar nyaman bagi seluruh umat manusia di bumi!' (?).

.

"Kami...korosu!" Ogah banget -sekaligus jijik- melihat joged nista kedua makhluk pirang yang ngakunya sodaraan ama Tsuna yang jelas-jelas masih normal diantara para penghuni dusun Vongola, Hibari kembali masuk ke kantor Kadus dengan menutup mata. Wait, itu artinya Hibari ngaku dia rada nga normal?*author ngumpet karena nga mau dicium tonfa*

"GYAAAA! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!"

"Ap-KENAPA KYOUYA NGAMUK?! KYAAAA!"

.

Tepuk tangan buat kehebatan Hibari yang bisa menghajar keduanya tanpa meleset meski dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Teriakan para blonde nista membuat para staff di kantor kadus berdoa atas rahmatnya (?) karena kedua makhluk GAJEN nan nista dan narsis yang dihajar oleh hansip desa yang rajin begadang dan suka tidur siang yang hari ini mulutnya bau karena semur jengkol dan habis muntah #plak!

.

.

.

Berpindah dari kantor kadus ke TPK alias Tempat penyekapan Pelaku Kejahatan, seorang pemuda bersurai ikal tengah berjaga di depan pintu rumah salah satu perusuh dusun.

.

"Zzz..." ah... mungkin lebih tepat kita sebut ketiduran? Hibari melirik Lambo, kemudian melirik pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar. Baiknya jika berjaga di tempat penyekapan adalah di depan ruangan tempat pelaku disekap dan ruangan harusnya di tutup rapat, namun untuk satu ini orang pemberani pun akan berpikir 100x untuk diam di dalam rumah yang penuh dengan-

"Hi..hihihihihi!" bayangan putih dengan rambut hitam panjang kusut lewat.

"Kik, Kik!" beberapa bantal dan dodol raksasa lewat.

"Kekekekeke!" nenek-nenek dengan rambut separuh putih dan muka peyot warna ijo ikutan ngesot di lantai bareng suster ngesot.

"E-eheheheh! Aku adalah HANTU TERKUAT DARI DU-" BHUAK! sebuah tonfa menghantam makhluk dengan perawakan manusia yang nga pernah mandi, bercukur, sisiran, serta potong kuku seumur hidupnya.

"BERISIK!" seketika para makhluk diam. Orang lain boleh takut, tapi yang kita lihat disini adalah HIBARI KYOUYA yang lebih serem dan galak dari setan, hantu maupun iblis mana pun! *author di gebuk Hibari FC* "Untuk apa makhluk tak jelas seperti kalian ada di sini?!"

"Lapo~r jenderal Hi~bari~! Kami diminta menjaga pencuri di~ da~lam, ihihihihih!" sahut salah satu makhluk gondrong yang nga pernah sisiran.

"..." inilah sebabnya Hibari nga rela hasil tangkapannya diserahin ke penyihir nga jelas macem cewek yang rambutnya panjang ketinggalan jaman yang selalu bawa2 hantu dan jin dalam botol aer minum (?). "Dimana?"

"Kik,kik,kik?" (yang punya rumah atau malingnya?) bantal guling menghampiri Hibari.

"Keduanya!" whoah! Hibari emang jenderal iblis! bahasa pocong pun dia ngerti! *disambit batu*

"ki~k...kik kik kik ki~kik!" (Lirina lagi pergi ke pasar bareng Furiez)

"Kekekekek, malingnya entah kenapa tiap kami nengok ke dalam langsung pingsan, he-kekekek!"

"..." wajar aja pingsan, orang normal pasti pingsan kalo dijagain sekelompok setan gentayangan dan jin nga jelas macem kalian *author mo dicekek mak lampir*

"KYAAAA!" teriakan yang seakan ada belut mo di telen paus terdengar dari gudang samping dapur. Hibari menghela nafas, segera menghampiri tersangka pencuri kolor sekaligus calon penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang tampaknya sebentar lagi bakal gila beneran karena ulah pemilik rumah. "Emaaakkk! Bapakkkk! Siapa saja tolong~!"

.

Begitu Hibari masuk ke dalam gudang, di dalam sana ada kerumunan tante kunti dan om jin ijo, dkk, yang mengerubungi Torikabuto. Agak heran juga, maling yang pake topeng oni kabuto yang tampangnya mirip Mumi tanpa perban malah takut ama setan. Mungkin sesuai kata pepatah, "jangan percaya penampilan luar" karena jelek-jeleknya penampilan luar, dalemnya lebih jelek *plaked*.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : Ewh...otak bodoh *getok diri sendiri pake harisen*

Ziho : master lagi error sih, masa semua fic yang di tulis ditinggal separuh jadi!

Rin : IDE PUTUS DI TENGAH JALAN TAU! HWAAANG! PAPA~ tolong~n! *nangis gaje nyari daemon yang masih ngambek*

Ziho : sigh...R&R aja deh!


End file.
